


new year's eve, 1777

by mihaly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens goes home to an empty bed in Valley Forge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new year's eve, 1777

**Author's Note:**

> My first of probably many Lams fics. Taking some liberties as to what exactly happened at Valley Forge battles-wise, but I hope you can forgive me. These two definitely look like Anthony Ramos and LMM because they are both way too cute for their own good. Enjoy!

It was New Year’s Eve, 1777. Snow fell silently on the rooftops of the military huts as a biting, cold wind blew through the encampment. The sound of crunching feet on the freshly fallen snow as fellow soldiers ran to celebrate the New Year echoed through the small room where John Laurens tried to sleep. 

It had been a long day – long few weeks, really. The wind chill had shaken all of Washington’s men to the bone on top of being a generally dull day. There hadn’t been a sign of the British for a few days and many men were getting restless. Some had fallen ill and John was counting his lucky stars he was not among them. Sure, the cold gave him a sniffle and constantly cold toes, but it was better than smallpox.

The fire in the room had gone out long ago and John did not feel ready to stoke it back to life. That would have required him to exit the warm cocoon of blankets he created for himself. Instead, he laid as still as possible, praying that with a little concentration, that the room would get warmer on its own, that his toes would stop feeling so frostbitten.

The room would have been much warmer if his roommate had gone to sleep at the same time John did. Alexander was incredibly social and John had heard him arguing with Lafayette about something relatively unimportant at dinner. The argument had grown so heated that neither Lafayette nor Alexander had noticed John had left for the night. He was tired and rather focused on the warmth he could acquire from his blankets.

At least, that was what he was telling himself. Instead of immediately falling asleep as his supposed exhaustion was suggesting, John lay there and bemoaned why Alexander hadn’t followed him back to their room. He thought they had developed a… report of sorts that would have led Alexander to follow John to bed. Or at least followed soon after. It had been hours after John had left the mess and he was simply perturbed.

Or maybe it was just a sometimes thing, and John was putting too much weight in their relationship. They had only kissed twice and both times they had been a little drunk, with Alexander being the far sloppier drunk. John took the encounters as Alexander wanting to blow off steam and craving physical affection and taking it wherever he could get it. That had to be the answer, yes. Sodomy was illegal and illicit, but it didn’t make John stop thinking about Alexander bending him over their shared table and fucking him senseless.

Clearly, Alexander did not feel about John the same way John felt about Alexander. Alexander talked a lot and John talked less, but John felt most of his words were used to talk about Alexander. Did Alexander talk about John as much?

_Stop thinking, John. And stop thinking about his mouth. And definitely how it would feel on yours. And around your cock—_

John shook his head, his curly hair releasing some of the heat from around his scalp. The sudden breeze of cool air sent a shiver down his spine. The cold air, however, did nothing to help the growing problem in his groin. Perhaps Alexander would be out celebrating with Lafayette all night and John could take care of this problem alone…

As if on cue, Alexander Hamilton burst through the door to their shared room.

“Bonjour, mon ami John!” Alexander proclaimed loudly as he dropped his jacket on his own bed. “Why are you in on this glorious night?”

John groaned. He opened his eyes to see Hamilton pulling off his boots and bounding over to his bedside. Suddenly, his face was full of a jubilant, drunk Hamilton with the largest smile on his lips.

“I figured if I wanted to sleep tight, I might as well not put up a fight,” John lied.

_I was hoping you would ring in the New Year with me in my bed._

“Well, if exhaustion’s the reason, I completely understand,” Alexander began, “But please don’t lie to me. It might get out of hand. I just came from discussing you with Lafayette.”

John perked up. “Please don’t tell me you have an ounce of regret,” he inquired.

“On the contrary, my dear Laurens.”

Alexander pulled back the blanket, breaking the warm cocoon John had created. But in its place, Alexander slid himself in beside John, lying on his side so that they may face each other. John was careful and kept his hands to himself. However, Alexander wrapped his arm around John’s waist, pulling them tightly together. John tried to keep his hips away from Alexander, to hide his shame, but he seemed to have failed given the smoldering grin Alexander was giving him.

“My affections for you are equally met.” At that, Alexander ground his own erection into John’s stomach, eliciting a quiet moan from John’s lips. John leaned forward and kissed Alexander soundly, their lips sliding hotly together. He couldn’t help but push his cock against Alexander’s own, the feeling of it heady and unbelievable.

John ran his hands up through Alexander’s own dark hair, gripping it in his fingers. He pulled Alexander’s mouth from his own and the blissed gaze Alexander was giving him was enough for John to dream about for years to come.

“Alexander, what took you so long?”

“Lafayette would’ve noticed why I’d gone.”

“So you made me feel I was wrong—“

“To be with you? I’d never string you along.”

Alexander lunged forward and captured John’s lips again in a fierce kiss. He gently rolled John over onto his back and moved between John’s legs. It was a position typically reserved for a husband and wife in their matrimony bed, but John would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. He loved being trapped, pinned to the bed by Alexander’s warm body, his hands tangled in John’s curly hair, and his clothed cock pressing hotly against John’s own.

John ran his hands down Alexander’s back to his breeches, grabbing his ass and pressing him harder into his groin. Alexander let out a primal growl that only made John smile. _He_ was the one making Washington’s pet lose control. _He_ was the one who had wormed his way into Alexander Hamilton’s heart and was the one he wanted to come home to.

Alexander pulled himself up, lifting his hips from John’s.

“Alexander where are you—“

“Nowhere, my love.”

John could feel Alexander fiddling with the ties and buttons on his breeches. He could feel Alexander’s knuckles brushing against his erection as he worked to free his own. Alexander sighed from relief before a wicked grin set upon his lips. He sat up a bit farther and tugged on John’s sleeping tunic. John lifted his hips, allowing Alexander to push the fabric up his hips and letting his cock free from its confines. John let out a quiet laugh. How could he ever have thought Alexander would leave him like this? Or, think anything Alexander did was anything less than a brilliant idea?

With both of their cocks now naked, Alexander lowered himself back over John, their skin pressed into each other. The relief and joy John felt being so close to Alexander was indescribable. He couldn’t stop smiling. Alexander kissed him soundly.

“Now, John, what to do?” Alexander asked coyly. He briefly ground his pelvis into John’s, allowing their cocks to drag against each other. John let in a shuddering gasp at the electrifying feeling.

“Anything under the moon up above,” John replied.

It was apparently a great answer as Alexander curled his fingers in John’s hair and tugged his head to the side to attach his mouth to John’s neck. He lavished the skin with his tongue and teeth, just below John’s collar. The bright smile dropped from John’s lips when Alexander began thrusting his hips against John’s. John scrabbled for purchase at Alexander’s back, the friction causing him to lose control. Alexander knew exactly what drove John insane—Alexander was indeed a fast learner and John a quick study.

“Alexander!” John gasped into the cold air as he gave a particularly hard suck to John’s neck. Alexander drew back to look at John, but still kept his hips lightly thrusting, the friction sinfully delicious. John could barely think through the clouds when Alexander spoke.

“Do you need a hand or--?” Alexander gestured to their current predicament under the blankets.

John laughed. “No, my love. Just your candor.”

“Then I love you with grandeur,” Alexander whispered against John’s lips. John felt his heart swell as Alexander kissed him passionately, his tongue dipping and coaxing and licking as his thrusts sped up. He reached down and grabbed one of John’s thighs, encouraging him to wrap his legs around Alexander’s waist. A few more thrusts and John was gone. The warmth and heat and love John felt was too much and he came all over his stomach.

“Come, Alexander…” John whispered into Alexander’s ear. Alexander went still and John felt him come, joining the mess already on John’s stomach. He let his whole weight down on John and it was the most John had felt at home since joining the war and moving to Valley Forge. He was alone with this brilliant man, having shared affections with him, and expressed his adoration, all without fear.

Alexander’s face was tucked into John’s shoulder. John gently kissed Alexander’s sweaty temple and pet at his dampened hair. Alexander picked up his head and looked at John, giving him the dopiest smile.

“Happy New Year’s, love,” Alexander whispered.

“I thought you’d forgot,” John replied.

“A potential quiet night with my Laurens? Definitely not,” Alexander answered defensively. He gently rolled over off John and onto his side. He hastily pulled at his clothes until he was left in just his shirt and socks, dumping the remaining clothes on the floor beside the bed. He pulled the blanket over himself and John, allowing them to settle into the small cot.

“But I left and you didn’t follow when I had got—“

“I wanted to follow you home but not get caught. Lafayette also wouldn’t let me go, like it or not.”

“And yet here we are: you and me in this cot.” John settled down into Alexander’s arms, wrapped tightly around his waist. He tangled his legs with Alexander’s, his cold toes finding warmth in Alexander’s still-covered ones.

“I have to say, John, I like it a lot.” Alexander smiled brightly through the darkness. John kissed him sweetly on the lips. Alexander followed as he drew back.

“I want to do this every night,” Alexander admitted, his breath hot against John’s lips.

“Always tell me you love me and we just might,” John replied.

“I love you, John,” Alexander said tenderly. “Yours forever.”

“Happy New Year’s, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @horror-comedy for more Lams obsessing!


End file.
